Reflections
by GloryTotheWisps
Summary: Alex managed to stop the spell replicator thus saving the world. However, she couldn't save herself, from her evil counterpart. Evil Alex banished the original to an unknown location. Shortly after her and Dominic were captured and sentenced to life on the Isle of the Lost. Twenty years later Evil Alex's and Dominic's daughter is sent to attend Auradon Prep, along with four others.
1. Chapter 1

A few things before we get to the story. First and foremost, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Descendants. Secondly, Auradon only knows of the evil Alex and have no idea that she is only part of a whole. Third, being familiar with The Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex is recommended but not mandatory to understand this fic though it does provide a bit of the backstory. Fourth, I have plans to turn this into a trilogy with the first one focusing on events from the movie. Fifth, Enjoy.

Lexi-Victoria Justice

Charles-Lucas Till

* * *

Once upon a time, long long ago well, more like twenty years ago Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast allied with King Charming, united all the Kingdoms and were both elected to rule the United States of Auradon. They then proceeded, to round up all villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, my Mom, and Dad included, booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.

Now my Mom was never supposed to exist. The way she tells it is that some girl couldn't handle who she was tossed the parts of her she decided she could lose and voila, Mom was born. Apparently there was this crazed plot to eliminate mortals from the world and only my kind, wizards, would exist. It was hatched up by my father Dominic. My parents tricked the girl into activating the spell. She managed to foil the plot, however, she couldn't fuse back with my Mom, and thus Mom banished her to an unknown location. So my Mom and Dad were sentenced to the isle for the rest of their lives.

The Isle of the Lost is about as grungy as it gets. Absolutely no magic, no Wi-Fi no way out. You'll meet the big kahuna's and little fish soon, but first...

* * *

Ben and Charles future CO-rulers of Auradon were being fitted for matching suits Ben's blue, Charles' gray, for their coronation. It wasn't their idea. The room they were being fitted provided a great view of the Isle of the Lost. They both heaved a sigh. They straightened up at the arrival of their parents Beast and Belle as well as Charming and Ella. Chad, Charles' younger brother Chad also swaggered in. He looked as bored as he did jealous.

"Ah, there they are, The future rulers of Auradon," King Beast said.

"Going to be crowned next month while you two are still practically newborns," King Charming said.

"They're sixteen dear," Ella said to her husband.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two," King Beast said. Belle gave him an insulted look.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight," she said

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot," he said. Giggles filled the room. "Kidding." Ben and Charles thought it best to tell them now while they're in a good mood. Ben stepped forward.

"Mom, Dad," he started. The tailor pulled him back to finish taking his measurements. "We've chosen our first official proclamation," Ben said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon," he said. He was met with squeaks, silence, and shock. "Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned."

"Charles, Ben. You can't be serious. It's guaranteed to be a disaster. They're there for a reason," Chad said. His tone condescending. King Beast looked like he was about to explode.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" he said, shock and mixed with anger and exasperation clouded his words.

"Have you two thought this through? You'd be putting your citizens in danger," King Charming said.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. It's our hope that they choose good, following the success we would allow more children to leave the island from there," Charles said. "We've already chosen them."

"Have you?" King Beast asked, looking no more convinced. King Charming not much less. Belle and Ella seemed to be warming up to the idea. Belle took her husband's arm.

"I gave you another chance," she said to her husband. She then turned to Ben and Charles. "Who are their parents?" We decided it best to start with the least threatening.

"Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... Maleficent—

"Ah! Maleficent!" King Beast said in a mixture of shock and rage.

"And Alex Russo and Dominic," Charles said, finishing the list.

"Alex Russo! Dominic! Son, they are two of if not the worst of them all. If there wasn't a glitch in the spell replicator none of us would be here," King Charming said. Chad who was behind their parents had a smirk on his face, enjoying Ben and Charles being chewed out.

"Dad, Beast, just here us out here," Charles said.

"They are guilty of unspeakable crimes," King Beast said, cutting in. The servants then quietly took their leave.

"Their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben said defensively. Slowly but surely King Beast and King Charming were being worn down.

"I suppose their children are innocent," King Beast said.

"One chance. We can't afford them more," King charming said. Belle and Ella gave their children approving looks, before being ushered out. Only Chad remained.

"This isn't going to end well," Chad border lined sing songed before making his way out. Ben and Charles let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Ohh Lexi, come here," Alex said. Lexi had just gotten out of bed, sleep still in her eyes slightly blurring the edges of her vision. She made her way to her Mom. Her Dad had already gone out for the day. After taking the seat opposite her Mom, Alex dropped several heavy tomes in front of her. The sound jostled her alert. "You won't be going back to Dragon Hall this year. You and four others will be going to Auradon Prep," she said.

'Auradon?' Lexi thought. That had to be a mistake. "Mom, you can't be serious,"

"Yes, I am. The royals decided that children of villains should be given a chance to lead normal lives in Auradon. The books are filled with spells and potions you'll be able to use once you leave the magic barrier. Oh, and here's my wand, it's useless to me," Alex said.

Ever since Lexi had heard of magic as a little girl from her parents, she had been fascinated by it. The thought of it almost made her excited to leave. Almost.

"Mom, I'll be surrounded by paranoid, elitist snooty boots. Are you really going to subject me to that?" Lexi asked. If it wasn't for them she'd be glad to go.

"Not my problem. Put the books in your bag. I already conned a couple dumbbells into packing your things," she said. That didn't make Lexi feel any better, the last time Alex conned people into packing her things most of it wasn't usable again.

"That's it?"

"Your Father wishes you the best. Aside from that no," Alex said. "Oh, the kids you're going with are Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They're going to be part of a plan to get all of us off the island. I'll be back for my wand then. I didn't have them include you because it'd be too much trouble for me to get involved with Maleficent. That woman is so annoying. Now shoo," she said.

Lexi knew that that was all she was going to get. With Mal Evie, Jay and Carlos, Lexi knew she was automatically the odd one out. She didn't think she'd ever said one word to them. She gathered her things and left the place she'd called home for sixteen years. She went to meet up with the others, which would start a new chapter in her life.

* * *

I will be adding two or three more oc's if you have any suggestions you can include them in reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I live. I'm sorry for taking so long life happened and this store was put on the backburner for awhile. Hopefull I'll be able to update a bit more regularly. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Descendants Enjoy.

Dorine-Demi Lovato  
Jamie-Kaitlin Stasey

* * *

Lexi made the short walk to what passed for The Isle of the Lost's town square. What greeted her was a black limo and four kids around her age she recognized as Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. They were all having pep talks with their parents. She heard snippets of wands and crowns and princes. Nothing of interest to Lexi. She fully intended to do nothing and see where the chips fell.

Mal noticed Lexi and made her way over to her. "Hi you must be Lexi, daughter of Alex and Dominic," she said, Mal gave Lexi a once over as if sizing her up.

"Yeah, that's me, and you must be Mal, daughter of Maleficent," Lexi said as she gave Mal a once over herself. Lexi suddenly felt someone was about to pounce on her, she swiveled and caught her assailant. It was her only friend on the island, Lexi was thrilled to see her before she would have to depart. Dorine, was the daughter of Theodora, the wicked witch of the west. She gave a bit of a pout at being caught but smiled nonetheless. Only Dorine could pull off the cuteness of a five-year-old in a sixteen-year-old body.

"Were you really going to leave me without even a goodbye?" Dorine asked.

"I didn't know where you were. I'm glad you found me, though," Lexi said. Lexi and Dorine stared at each other a little awkwardly, both knowing that they wouldn't see each other for who knew how long. Dorine jumped in for a hug. Lexi let her, slightly uncomfortable with the stares. People on the isle didn't hug, and if they did, certainly not in public. Lexi hoped Dorine didn't get in trouble. Dorine had always been considered odd among the islands residents, Lexi wished Dorine was coming, but there was nothing she could do.

"I'll miss you," Dorine said, as she let go. "I'll miss you too," Lexi said. Before she could say more she was pulled by the elbow into the limo by Mal, who Lexi had forgotten was there. Lexi heard something about jackals from the driver, and with that, they were on their way. Lexi threw Mal a glare before her eyes took in an assortment of sweets. The boys were shoving each other trying to get to the candy first. Lexi just took whatever was closest to her, which turned out to be a stick of licorice. Not knowing what it was she took a tiny bite before she decided she liked it and continued to eat. Across from Lexi, Evie was trying to apply blush to Mal's cheeks.

"Ew, stop! I'm plotting," Mal said, brushing Evie's arm away from her face.

"Well it's not very attractive," Evie said in a slightly condescending tone. She then turned her attention to Lexi and started to do her cheeks."You look just about as washed out as Mal," Evie said, as she started to brush Lexi's cheeks with her blush. Due to Lexi not wanting to antagonize anyone at the moment, except maybe Mal for cutting her goodbye with Dorine short, but she would hold off for now, she allowed Evie to continue.

"Thanks," Lexi said. Evie smiled and continued. Carlos then reached for a treat and smiled after getting a taste.

Oh! It's salty like nuts but it's sweet like I don't know what," Carlos said.

"Let me see," Jay said, Carlos opened his mouth giving Jay a view of chewed up peanut butter cup. Jay gave a disgusted look before reaching over and stuffed the rest of the peanut butter cup into his mouth.

"Not bad," Jay said. Carlos looked pleased. Mal was playing with some sort of remote and pressed a button. The screen that separated them from the driver went down, they were blasted by sunlight. Evie forgetting what she was doing dropped her brush, and a look of terror washed over her face as she dropped her brush.

"Look!" Evie shouted She had reason to be alarmed as they were headed straight off the isle and into the ocean.

"It's a trap!" Shouted Carlos. Everyone screamed fearing this was the end.

Before the limo drove off the edge, a golden pathway appeared leading to the mainland. Lexi's heart was still thumping hard against her chest, she was very relieved, though.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"It must be magic," Evie said in wonderment. Mal reached over to the Driver.

"Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" Mal asked, holding up the remote she had been playing with earlier. The driver didn't look impressed.

No, this one opens up the magic barrier," he said holding up a different remote. "This one opens my garage, and this button..." He paused after pressing the button and the screen went back up, cutting us off. 'Well that was rude," Lexi thought as she picked up the brush and gave it back to Evie. Mal, on the other hand, looked mildly impressed.

"Okay, heh. Nasty. I like that guy," Mal said, and on they went.

* * *

The five were greeted to jolly fanfare as they made their way into Auradon Prep's courtyard. Lexi thought it was a bit much, but wanting to make a good first impression smiled as she exited the limo behind Mal and Evie. She shielded her eyes still not used to the sunlight. She didn't understand how the other four didn't seem bothered. Carlos and Jay were in the middle of a tug of war over one of the curtains that were previously hanging inside the limo.

"Ow! Stop! You got everything else, why do you want this?" Carlos asked in a slightly laboured voice as he continued to pull on the drape.

"Because you want it," Jay said, tugging harder which led him to win their little match. Suddenly the crowd made way for the fairy godmother, following her were two boys and a girl. Lexi felt a little embarrassed over the two boys continuing to fight each other. Mal must've been too as she turned to them.

" Guys, guys!" she shouted gaining their attention, fighting forgotten. "We have an audience. The two get off the ground and stand awkwardly.

"Just cleaning up," said Jay smoothly still holding the drape.

"Leave it like you found it," said Fairy Godmother in a sing-songy voice. The girl standing beside her giggled. "And by that I mean leave it," she said. Jay threw it back inside the limo. The girl giggled again, gaining the attention of Jay who walked over to her. Lexi thought he was overdoing int with the swagger in his step.

"Hello Foxy, the name's Jay," he said. Audrey just laughed. Fairy Godmother slipped slightly between them gaining their attention.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress," She said. That got Mal's attention.

"The Fairy Godmother! As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-boo?" Mal asked.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, you know it," she said practically beaming.

"Yeah. I always wondered what if felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere! With that sparkly wand and warm smile," Fairy Godmother felt very flattered by Mal's compliment. "And sparkly wand." Lexi thought Mal was being a little too obvious, she withheld the urge to giggle.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future," Fairy Godmother said with a bit of flamboyance to get the point across. Shielding her eyes wasn't helping Lexi at all with the sun, so she put her arm down and squinted her eyes closer together. 'This is what happens when you live with a cloud over your head all your life,' she thought.

"Are you alright dear?" Fairy Godmother asked, concerned, as she noticed Lexi's discomfort.

"Uh, yeah it's just the sun. My eyes just can't quite seem to adjust to how bright it is," Lexi said, hoping she didn't sound too pitiful. Obviously, she didn't succeed judging from the look Fairy Godmother was giving her, as she turned to the guy in Grey.

"Charles, would you mind accompanying her to the campus store to buy her some sunglasses?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Of course," Charles said with a light smile before he made his way over to Lexi and offered his hand.

"I'm Charles—

"Prince Charles, soon to be Co-Ruler with my boyfriend Prince Benjamin," The girl interrupted with barely contained euphoria. Lexi didn't miss the emphasis on the word prince. Charles gave a slightly embarrassed laugh to her before returning his attention to Lexi hand still outstretched. Lexi clutched and the shook.

"Lexi, nice to meet you," she said the released his hand. Charles then offered his arm to her, which Lexi took.

"Oh, before I forget, here is your campus card to buy all you need during your stay at Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother said, as she made her way over to her and handed her the card. It was blue with the Auradon Prep crest at the top followed by Auradon Prep in cursive letters with her name at the bottom. On the back, there was a barcode and a place for her signature.

"Thank you," Lexi said.

"No problem dear," she said with one last smile before returning to the other four.

"Shall we?" Charles asked, his arm still wrapped around hers.

"Yes," Lexi said. It turns out that the store was on the other side of campus.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip to Auradon," Charles said.

"After getting over the fright of thinking I was going to be driven off into the ocean, it was nice," I said.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "I hope you enjoy it here in Auradon. It must be quite different compared to the isle," he said. Lexi got the hint.

"Yeah, it's a lot brighter, definitely. Once I get used to it I'll enjoy it more most likely. Is it possible to send letters to the isle?" Lexi asked thinking of Dorine.

"It's possible. They would have to be sent with the supply trips to the isle," he said. Supply trips happened once a month where the inhabitants were supplied with enough rations and supplies to last the month. It was always quite minimal and with everyone out for themselves, some starved regularly. "You must miss your family already," he said. The truth was she didn't miss her Mom that much at all as of yet, but she was worried about Dorine. Lexi has had to protect her more than once from bullies. With her gone she wasn't sure what would happen to her.

"A friend of mine actually her name is Dorine," she said.

"Oh, who's her parent?" he asked.

"Theodora," Lexi said.

"Theodora?" "The Wicked Witch of the West." she said.

"Sorry, I was unfamiliar with her name at first," he said. That's what happened when someone was known under a title and not their given name. Even on the isle, people don't put two and two together.

"Common mistake. I really miss Dorine," she said.

"Well hopefully if all goes well she will be sent here with here with the next group," he said, trying to cheer her up. 'That would be great,' Lexi thought. Dorine would fit in much better in Auradon then she would on the isle.

"That would be nice," Lexi said. She was starting to hope that the plan to release the villains failed. She would never say that out loud, though. They soon arrived at the store and went inside.

It was huge. It had everything from computers to stationary, and fabrics to already made clothes. The aisles filled with various knick-knacks and gadgets Lexi had never seen before. Charles guided her to a rack filled with sunglasses in a variety of different shapes and sizes.

Things like notebooks, pens, textbooks, a cell phone and a laptop have been supplied to you in a welcome package in your soon to be room so you don't have to worry at the moment about getting things for classes," Charles said. The truth was Lexi hadn't thought about class, so she was glad he mentioned it. Speaking of supplies, though...

"Cool. Do you know where would I find things like shampoo and soap and stuff?" Lexi asked, not wanting to mention more feminine hygiene products to a boy she had just met. She figured what she needed would be either down or by a nearby aisle.

"Yeah, the last couple aisles at the back," he said.

"Thanks, I'll check it out after I pick a pair of sunglasses," she said.

After trying on a few pairs, she settled on a pair of red oval shaped ones with a black trim. Charles the guided her to the hygiene aisles. She decided that she would come back tomorrow by herself to get the other things she needed. She got soap, shampoo, and body wash, all lilac scented, which she decided she liked the best after sniffing the sampler bottle. Along with deodorant and a couple bath puffs and a red towel.

She and Charles then made her way to the register where a young woman maybe five or six years older than Lexi. She had a warm inviting smile and rung up the items for her. Afterward, Lexi gave her card her card to the clerk. She took the card and noticed the absent signature.

"Miss, could you sign this please?" She asked. Lexi didn't have a pen on her. Charles noticing this dug one of his own pens out of his pocket and handed it to her. Lexi gave a quick thanks before signing her name and gave the card back to the clerk. Bags in hand, Charles escorted her to the dorms. Lexi remembering that she still had his pen made a move to return it.

"Keep it," he said. Before she could respond she saw a boy around her age with short reddish-brown hair and glasses approached them.

"Hi, you must be Lexi. I put your schedule together. I'm Doug by the way, son of Dopey," He said. "I've signed you up for the requirements History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101," he said. Lexi could tell he was nervous and was rather hesitant about admitting to the last one. She decided to let it go.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," So far aside from that one girl, Lexi was reevaluating her opinion on what she thought the kids at Auradon Prep were like. So far they had been more than welcoming.

Doug was relieved that she didn't seem to take offense to having to take remedial goodness. "Oh and there is also personal tutoring for spell casting for beginners with Fairy Godmother," he said. Lexi was surprised by that. From what she had seen magic seemed nonexistent. Doug handed Lexi her schedule.

"One more thing. Due to there being an uneven number of girls you're going to be rooming with someone outside the group you came with," he said.

"Okay. Which room?" Lexi asked.

"Room 305, It's the third door on your left on the third floor," he said. "Would you like assistance?" he asked. Lexi thought it best to go on her own.

"That's alright, I'm good. Thanks, though," she said.

"That's cool, I'll be going then," he said, then Doug made his way to his own dorm room. Lexi then turned back to Charles.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. And if you need anything please feel free to ask," he said.

"Thanks, I'll more than likely take you up on it," Lexi said. Charles gave a light laugh. Lexi decided she liked his laugh.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yes." Charles gave one last smile before leaving her to find her dorm room.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find her room. She wondered what her roommate would be like. Hoping for the best she gave a light knock as to alert whoever was inside that she was there.

"It's open," she heard a voice shout out. She opened the door and was met with a girl with brown hair and glasses. If that was it Lexi wouldn't have thought anything of it. The fact that left her staring a few seconds too long was the fact that the girl was in a wheelchair. She quickly realized she was being rude, and took a few steps and extended her hand.

"Sorry for staring, I'm Lexi, Alex, and Dominic's daughter," she said.

"Jamie, daughter of Tarzan and Jane," She said. Jamie took her hand and shook it, offering a smile. For having rather small hands, Jamie had a very strong grip. "Nice to meet you. The bed with the basket is yours. Just to put it out there I had an accident when I was swinging on a vine back home a few years back," Jamie said. Lexi was glad she didn't have to ask that herself, she'd wait before asking but she knew it would be an awkward lee in either way.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything you need help with or are you good?" Lexi asked. She hoped she didn't come off to strong or that Jamie would be offended. Jamie gave a warm smile.

"Thanks for offering, but aside from bathing which Ms. Smithers helps me with every other morning I'm good, I hope you won't mind that she comes in rather early in the mornings," Jamie said. It would be something Lexi would have to get used to, but she knew it was necessary.

"Not at all," Lexi said. Jamie looked relieved to hear that. The two girls smiled at each other. Jamie then went back to her book she had in her lap. Taking the hint. Lexi went to unpack and prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

One thing. If anyone knows who actually played the girl in the wheelchair that appeared in the movie, let me know and I'll change it. I picked Theodora since that's the name Disney gave her in Oz the Great and Powerful instead of Elphalba which she is more commonly known as from Wicked.


End file.
